Among know vehicle bodies, one includes a tailgate openably/closably disposed at a vehicle body rear part in such a manner as to occupy substantially the entire area of the vehicle body rear part, which tailgate is halved into left door and right doors occupying substantially the entire area of the tailgate. Thus, as the left and right doors closed, upper parts of the vehicle body rear part and the tailgate are covered by the left and right doors (see, e.g., DE 10 2008 090 090; hereinafter referred to as Patent. Literature 1).
In the vehicle body rear part structure of Patent Literature 1, the upper part of the vehicle body rear part is covered by the left and right doors. It is thus difficult to save an area in the vehicle body rear part and the tailgate for disposing a high-mount stop lamp (hereinafter referred to as “lighting device”), whereby the lighting device is required to be disposed on the left and right doors.
In this instance, however, it is necessary to make an electrical wire (linear member), such as a wire harness, extend from the vehicle body rear part to the left and right doors and then to the lighting device through the latter. By making the electrical wire pass through the left and right doors, the resulting construction becomes complex.
Further, when the lighting device is disposed on each of the left and right doors, the lighting devices separated and stay away from each other upon opening of the doors. This makes it difficult to see the lighting devices from behind the vehicle body.